prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nickimiz
Welcome Hi Nickimiz, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the User:Nickimiz page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 16:56, 6 July 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Thanks so much didn't see this until now; love what you've done around here! Nickimiz 23:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pilot I wanted to use real scene pictures, I hope that's okay. Book characters Great job on making the book characters pages. Hi Thanks, this was my user name for Harry Potter Wiki and I used it for PLL Wiki too. I can't believe you are ranked #2! Wow I just joined this wiki so my page is kind of plain, but i'll work on it. Loonylovegood13 18:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks, this was my user name for Harry Potter Wiki and I used it for PLL Wiki too. I can't believe you are ranked #2! Wow I just joined this wiki so my page is kind of plain, but i'll work on it. Loonylovegood13 18:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) (sorry i accidentally published this twice, oops!) PrettyLittleLiar disappearance!? Where is PrettyLittleLiar on the leaderboard? I was 5th yesterday now she's gone and I'm 4th!?Loonylovegood13 11:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hi U R so awesome! Your first favorite page is Tabitha Clark, and I created It !!!!!!!!! BTW could go to my blog and vote on my pole? It's first on the page. Thanx! Loonylovegood13 20:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Rosewood Observer It wasn't me, but I'll fix it and delete the comments. D-Master94 ----- Okay, it doesn't matter. D-Master94 Bonjour! :) I found PrettyLittleLiar!!!Loonylovegood13 11:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ______________ Hi Nicki! On the Barry Maple pics: I got one off of Yahoo image search and the other I screencaped from the episode. And ofcourse I don't mind! Haha ♥ Have a nice day hun